leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Cepheus, the King
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = ranged |health = 50 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 555 (+81.5) |damage= 58.65 (+2.97) |range = 575 |armor = 22.6(+3.24) |magicresist = 32 (+1.17) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+2.92%) |healthregen = 8.25 (+0.68) |speed = 330 }} Cepheus is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Cepheus is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Cepheus the King, Stellar Champion no. 015. Abilities King Cepheus' basic attacks summon and release the Pawn units toward the target unit, it will deal plus Pawn's auto-attack which is Magic Damage. This Pawn continue to attack nearby enemy units at King Cepheus attack range, if the pawn is outside the range it will automatically stop attacking and retreat to King Cepheus. Pawns have its own health, movement speed and attack speed, has 30 flat armor and magic resistance defenses and then 155 unit attack range. King Cepheus can store for up to a maximum of 8 slots of Pawn, if the there is none Pawn to be spawned it disallows the King Cepheus to auto-attack, which is very limited compare to other champions. These pawns are uncontrollable units and they will last in over 25 seconds. |description2= King Cepheus' abilities promotes his pawn into higher ranks this will increase some of his status and grant new effects. |leveling= unit per second |cooldown= |Pawn cooldown to generate a stack of Pawn}} seconds }} }} A promoted pawn as Knight, will increase the damage, attack & movement speed and then it's attack slows the target in every 1.5 seconds. |description2= Promotes the summoned pawn into Knight, on promote its next attack will dash toward the nearest enemy champion or to the previous target dealing Magic Damage and Slows the target by double the effect. Can promote 2 pawn as a Knight at a time. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= / units. |cost= 80 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 8 seconds }} }} A promoted pawn as a Rook will have increased health, equipped with cannon making it range attacker and then all projectiles redirected toward King Cepheus will be blocked by the Rook units taking the damage of it. |description2= Promotes the Pawn into Rook units, they will instantly dash toward King Cepheus to cover in any angle around King Cepheus where the enemy is located in order to protect for incoming damages. These Rook start to attack when there is any enemy at King Cepheus' attack range and reduces thier Magic Resistance in over 3 seconds for every attack they released that stack effect for up to 4 times. Can promote 2 pawn as a Rook at a time. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= 750 units |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} }} A promoted pawn as a Bishop will have a 2 stance of aura. When Bishop is attacking, an aura of increase damage output to nearby allied units. And when bishop stops attacking, it releases an aura that heals nearby allied unit while sacrificing 5% of it's maximum health in every second as health heal. Bishop attacks in range of 450 units. |description2= Promotes summoned pawn into Bishop units, which on transformation release a holy wave shielding any allied unit in over 3 seconds caught whilst silencing enemy unit caught for 0.75 second. Can promote pawn as a Bishop at a time. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= 750 units |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Tributes a Pawn, Knight, Rook or Bishop to summon Queen that lasts in over a duration. Queen's attack range is same with King Cepheus and Queens attack that on contact with target it will explode dealing Magic Damage in the area. Queen have same health, movement/attack speed and defenses to the tributed unit.The respective tribute will give the summoned Queen to have a unique effects: Hide= |-|Pawn= On command: Queens every first attack to the enemy champion will summon a Pawn. |-|Knight= Max Peak Magic: Queen will increase it's damage and apply slow to every attacks. If King Cepheus is been attacked, Queen enraged increasing the attack speed that stack effect for up to many times. |-|Rook= Queen increases its health, defense amount and then mark King Cepheus with Cover that refreshes in every 10 seconds. This Cover will trigger if King Cepheus takes any damage, that makes the attacker taunt toward Queen in over a duration. seconds |-|Bishop= Queen's total damage output to every unit, a portion of it will store as a shield to King Cepheus. |leveling= |range= 750 units |cost=150 |costtype= mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Lore King Cepheus is the King of Eastern part of Bandle City of Yordles. He is one of royal ruler in Bandle City. Description Category:Custom champions